Brotherhood Labels NotSoRandom Insanity
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Inspired by a non-Misfit Red Witch fic, but I think I only used one of her labels. Tanda fluff mixed in. Review Now!


Disclaimer: "What are we going to do tonight Brain?" "The same thing we do every night, Pinky: try to take over the world!" "Narf."

**Inspiration for this comes from reading one of Red Witch's non-Misfit related stories and a sugar rush. The Brotherhood Boys start to question Todd's art, but get distracted. Insanity and Tanda fluff! Review please.**

**Brotherhood + Labels Not-So-Random Insanity!**

"Another productive morning!" Todd beamed as he set the palette down.

"What did you do this time, Toad?" Lance groaned.

"Yeah, the last time you made something we nearly got banned from the park!" Pietro shouted.

"How's I supposed to know it'd explode?" Todd retorted. "And for your information, it is a present for the lovely lady upstairs."

"I'll bite, what is it?" Lance asked, dreading the younger boy's response

"I's a picture. I know that won't burst into flames!" Todd replied.

"Actually, it could." Pietro said as he read the label on the plastic that had once covered the canvas. "Caution: Do not hold near open flame!"

"That's stupid!" Fred said. "But not as stupid as the directions on this box!" he was holding a box for a TV dinner.

"Do not place cardboard in oven." Lance read. "What kind of idiot would try to cook the food while it's still in the box?"

"I wonder how many stupid warnings there are around here?" Pietro wondered.

"There was one I saw on one o' them change machines once." Todd said. "Change machine only dispenses quarters. Duh! What else do you ever get out of those things anyway?"

"Or those things at CiCi's that the toys come out of." Pietro said. "Machine only accepts quarters.

"Saw that label on a few drink machines too." Freddy pointed out.

"Let's look in the kitchen!" Todd said.

"Let's look in the kitchen for what?" Wanda asked as she walked downstairs.

"Stupid labels." Fred replied matter-of-factly. "You wanna help?"

"Why not?" Wanda sighed. "Not like I have anything better to do."

"Hey, Look at this one!" Pietro yelled from the kitchen. Within moments, everyone had filed in to see his great discovery. "Read this!" He said.

"Do not place bodily appendage between beaters while mixer is running." Wanda read. "What kind of moron would try that?"

"The same one that made this up." Freddy answered, soap box in hand. "Warning: Do not use in eye or mouth!"

"Why do humans make such stupid warnings?" Wanda asked.

"So lawyers don't sue for damages and take all of the company's money." Todd said.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Social studies." Todd remarked. "See, I **do** pay attention in class!"

"Anyway," Lance said, "Look at the asprin label. If experiencing diarrhea, nausea, or vomiting, do not take."

"You aren't supposed to take anything like that if you're that sick anyway!" Pietro said. "And did you know that that Nyquil™ stuff is mostly alcohol?"

"So instead of making you better, it makes you tipsy." Wanda quipped. "That's not too bad. Some drugs have side effects that kill you faster than the disease will!"

"Ya know, Magneto may know something after all." Fred said. "Mutants are way smarter than humans."

"I almost forgot!" Todd exclaimed as he hopped in the next room.

"What's that about?" Wanda asked as Todd came back in.

"I made this for you, Babycakes." Todd smiled as he handed the gift to her. She, in return, stared at it as if it were about to bite her.

"What **did **you paint in the first place?" Lance asked hesitantly.

"Toad!" She said.

"You're gonna get it!" Pietro snickered.

"It's beautiful!" she announced.

"What?" The other boys gawked.

"It's a sunset, fool!" Todd shouted. "You think I'd paint trash for her?"

Pietro opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Wow, you two turned him into a fish!" Fred smirked.

"Thank you." Wanda smiled. "I'm going to find a place to hang this."

"I'll come help!" Todd bounded after her.

"I think that there should be a label on those two." Pietro gasped.

"Yeah." Lance said. "Caution: Sharp and violent changes ahead!"

"I was thinking more of a 'Dangerous to your brain.'" Pietro admitted.

"Sounds right." Freddy said as Todd came flying down the stairs.

"What did you do now?" Lance asked.

"Are you all right?" Wanda asked as she walked back down.

"What happened?" Pietro blinked. "I thought you hexed him!"

"I fell down the stairs, Bozo!" Todd snapped.

"He tripped on a stair, stepped on his shoelace, and came tumbling down." Wanda explained.

"See, she didn't do it this time!" Todd huffed. "Now, where did you want that picture at?"

"Right this way." Wanda said as she started back up the stairs.

"How did she just change like that?" Fred blinked.

"Who knows?" Lance said. "But she's not trying to kill him, so just leave it."

"Five gets you ten she hexes him down in five minutes." Pietro said.

"Ten." Lance said. "You are so on!"

**What did you think? Review now!**


End file.
